House
by nikkiRA
Summary: Oneshot, young!Jacob, Leah and Bella/ “That’s not how you speak to your mother! You’re grounded!” Jacob scolds. Bella’s face is priceless. Leah wants to laugh.


There's a memory, but none of them remember it. They've all blocked it out.

Leah is nine. Bella is almost eight. Jacob is six. Billy, Charlie and Harry are parked in front of the television, arguing about what to watch. Jacob runs a toy car over Bella's head. Leah sniffs disdainfully- she's too old for this. She eyes Seth, who is somehow sleeping on his father's lap, despite the screaming at the television. Seth should be here, playing with the children. She should be with the adults. She was, after all, almost in the double digits.

"Jacob, stop!" Bella yells angrily at the boy. Leah doesn't like Bella. She whines and complains about the rain and is always vying for attention, from _everybody. _Jacob pouts and runs his car over Leah's knee. She lets him do it. Normally, everyone is afraid of Leah. She likes that Jacob isn't. Jacob smiles a bit more and makes _vroom_ing noises.

Bella looks at Jacob paying more attention to Leah than her and throws a hissy fit. She grabs one of Jacob's cars and drives it around on his arm. He turns away from Leah. She scowls.

"Jacob," Bella says annoyingly. Leah rolls her eyes. "I think we should do something."

"Can't you just sit _still?"_ Leah asks. Bella eyes her as though she might turn into a giant wolf and eat her. Leah wishes she _could. _Eat Bella Swan, that is.

"Well, it's so boring here!"

"No one asked you to come."

"Your daddy said I could come and play."

Leah angrily eyes her father. "He doesn't have to hang out with you."

Bella glowers. "My mommy says anybody would be lucky to be friends with me!"

Leah snorts. "Your mommy is a liar."

Bella's eyes well up. Leah sighs. Bella Swan is such a _baby. _

Jacob, seeming to sense a fight coming, interrupts. "What do you want to do, Bella?"

She perks up immediately.

"How about we play house!"

Leah sighs. That's such a _girl _thing to do.

"Um, okay. How do we do that?"

Bella grins. "Well, we can be married. Leah can be our child."

"I'm older than you!" She protests. Bella shrugs.

"So?"

"I don't want to be your child!"

"Too bad!"

Leah is getting angry. "You can't always get what you want!"

"I want to play house!"

"Well I don't!"

"Hey! What if I marry Leah?"

Both girls' heads swivelled to look at Jacob. "What?"

"I can marry Leah. And then Bella will be our child. That way everybody wins!"

Bella scowls. "That's not what-"

"Okay."

Leah doesn't know why she agrees. She doesn't want to play stupid house. She doesn't want to marry stupid Jacob Black.

But at the same time, she's getting something Bella wants. And that makes up for it.

Soon, she finds herself holding hands with Jacob Black, while a grumpy Seth, awoken simply for this purpose, stands between them.

"Lee, do you wan' marry Jake?"

Leah looks at the younger, grinning boy, then at Bella, who hasn't been born yet, sulking in the corner.

"Yeah."

Seth yawns. "Jake?"

He beams at Leah as if they're really getting married, taking her hands.

"I do."

"Um, then you guys is married. Can I sleep now?" Leah nods.

"Okay Leah," Jacob says, "now you have to be pregnant."

She looks affronted. "I don't want to get pregnant! Not with you!"

Bella pipes up. "You have to! I have to play, too!"

Leah glares. "You're not born yet. You can't speak."

Bella sighs and shrinks back into the corner. "But you have to!"

"I don't want to!"

Jacob sighs patiently. "Look, Leah. You don't have to do anything. We just have to kiss and then the baby comes!"

Leah stares. "I'm not kissing you!"

Jacob grabs her hand. "Come on Leah! You said you'd play!"

"You're too young!"

Bella speaks again. "See! You should have married me!"

That's all it takes. Anything Bella Swan could do, Leah could do better.

"Fine! I'll do it!"

Jacob grins. "Yay!" Then he steps closer to her.

"I don't know how to do this," he admits. She debates lying, but Bella can't hear.

"Neither do I," she says.

She has to lean down, because she's taller than him. Just before their lips meet, he says, "I'm glad I married you, Leah."

She doesn't answer. Instead, she gently presses her lips to the boy's.

Jacob's lips are warm. He stands up on tiptoe, leaning forward. There is a significant amount of space between their bodies- the only thing touching is their lips.

The kiss doesn't last very long. His lips are wet, and he's breathing into her face.

"There!" He cries happily. "You're pregnant!"

Leah looks down at her stomach. Then she looks at Bella. "I don't get it."

Bella jumps out. "Daddy!" She yells. Jacob smiles and pats her head.

"Say hello to your mother."

Bella eyes Leah. "Hello, Leah."

"That's not how you speak to your mother! You're grounded!" Jacob scolds. Bella's face is priceless. Leah wants to laugh.

"But-"

"No but's!" Considering he's only six, he has surprising authority. Bella pouts. "Go to your room!" He yells. Bella stalks off to the kitchen. Leah laughs.

"Maybe you're not so bad, Jacob."

He smiles. "I can't let her speak to her mother like that."

Leah rolls her eyes. "I'm not her mother. Thankfully."

Jacob grabs her hand. "I'm glad I married you, Leah. You're cooler than Bella."

She lets him hold her hand. She can't argue with that.

"Come on, Mrs. Black. Let's go play hide and seek. We can hide from Bella!"

"I'm too old for games!" She protests. But she lets him lead her away, still holding hands.


End file.
